Cosmology
While the emphasis of this world are the major countries, Linnath is actually much larger. Linnath in it's fullness can be viewed as a flat plane with the following features. Surface The lands inhabited by men, elves, dwarves, and other goodly races all rest upon the surface of Linnath. It is here that most adventures lie, and here that history is made. There are several continents upon the surface surrounded by the wide, blue ocean. At the center of the surface resides a great pillar of magic created by Arvaella (whether this magic takes physical form or not is unknown). In addition, ley lines flow all across the surface. Rassekiletak's Plane It is said that beneath the very deepest depths of Linnath's underground there are secret and dangerous ways of coming to the fabled realm of Rassekiletak, the Shadow of Linnath. Created at the beginning of the world when the shadows cast by Katelikessar's light began to teem with unspeakable terrors, it is a twisted version of Linnath as it should be, roamed by foul creatures, beasts, and all of the most wicked of creatures. There are ways to reach this realm without the use of dark and twisting magcks, though it is spoken often that within the expansive cave systems beneath Linnath there are still some passages which might lead the traveller into this sorely wicked realm. Outer Ocean The further one sails into the seas and waters of Linnath, the further one leaves behind the world as it has always been to them. For reality begins to fade as one leaves Katelikessar's creation, edging towards the black abyss which is the chaos of the old gods, creatures of great power and might whose names have been lost since the disappearance of the Others. It is a narrow course one has to tread to remain from slipping into the Black Sea, and it is said that every soul that finds themselves at the end of their life makes one final trip across the sea, either to end up in the heavens with Katelikessar and his Blessed, or the Hells ruled by Rassekiletak and his ilk. Within each sea at its outer limits stands a great gate built to protect mortal souls from passing into the Black Seas and the realms of chaos, and before it stands Milvertus. Yet the walls protecting the mortal realm from the Black Seas and the creatures which lay beyond have weakened in recent centuries, allowing more and more to accidentally begin crossing over from either direction. Void While souls never get this far, if a person is to travel physically beyond the bounds of order into the chaos of the void. Here lie beings beyond mortal knowledge -- beings so powerful as to be treated as near gods themselves. They seek to perverse and consume the world created by what they know to be the only true God, Katelikessar. They create abominations of the true world -- the Celestial Planes -- as a food source and an amusement; a way to mock that which they despise. Divine Planes If a soul is deemed worthy at the Gate of Milvertus, it is brought into the Divine Planes, realms representing Katelikessar and his Spirits. These realms are often depicted as an island, with each Plane of the Spirits being a ring leading inward until the center of the island -- Katelikessar's own plane -- is reached. Hells A soul who is shown to be of poor moral fiber is cast by Vaunt into the Hells, endless planes of punishment. These Planes are home to the foulest of creatures, and it is here that people beyond redemption stay for all eternity. They are, however, rarely depicted, since those beings who come from here and those who summon them have little interest in discussing topics of cosmology and scenery. Celestial Planes Seen from the surface as small points of light in the night sky, the Celestial Planes are created by the Void Dwellers, who seek to create cruel jokes out of the world created by Katelikessar, and who can use these worlds as food to satiate their hunger until they achieve their goal of devouring the True World. Usually, these Planes take an aspect of the True World and pervert it, creating a world where the oceans are as fire, or the trees are as crystal. These planes are accessed by conjuration magic, with objects and creatures potentially being drawn toward the surface trough the ley lines.